WAR LOCK
by hypn0s
Summary: This was it, no more pawn games, no more scheming, no more hiding in the shadows, here and now, this ends, one way or another!


_**Hello readers, it is I, Hypn0s, here to give you somehtign new.**_

_**this one-shot was actually something I have been toying with for a while, this is in fatc a series of one-shots i'm planning to release prior to the release of Universe At War, to those who have been following my stories, you will recognize this.**_

_**This one-shot in particular came after seeing Evangelion Rebuild, all three parts, and then seeing an AMV of the end of evangelion with the song 'Path' of Apocalyptica, suffice to say i was inspired to make this one-shot, there is a posibility this one-shot becomes a two-shot depending on the reception, beyond that this one-shot might be a prelude to what will come ahead in the story i am making.**_

_**so without any delay, I give you all this one-shot, enjoy.**_

* * *

**WAR LOCK**

Memory, the ability of the brain of any creature to simply reminiscence past events, let it be good or bad, to animals this ability works to allow them know places where they can be safe, where to hunt, where to breed.

To sentient beings, humans specially, goes beyond that, it is not only the ability to know places where one can be safe, where to breed, or where to eat, with sentiency comes morality, conscience, rationalization that memories both come in good and bad, black and white.

To humans, remembering can be both a good and bad thing, depending.

To him, remembering was pain.

He didn't knew if it was for the fact he was caught in Third Impact, or because he was the trigger of so said apocalyptic event, but he knew that remembering was pain, not only because it brought the painful reminder that he failed every single person he knew, that he let a person he knew die, that he had to watch a person he care for die, to remember what is to be mad, truly mad, not edging in the limit of sanity and madness, but to be truly mad, to lose it.

It also brings painful memories he knows he doesn't have, people he didn't knew, their names, their faces, enemies he didn't knew he faced, they are there, etched on his cerebral cortex, of how he failed, how even when he thought he was doing something good, and for himself, it had always been planned, every move he would make was planned, he had been, in both memories a pawn, and unwilling one, played like a cheap puppet and tossed away once it met its purpose.

Not this time, maybe his world was gone, such was the power of a mad god one day kid on a full mental meltdown, replaced by another reality, another family, another him, another Shinji…one that was now him, one that was essentially, like him, responsible for Third Impact.

Both where responsible for the end of their respective worlds, in his case, in quite a literal sense, as he was the last of his world…how this came to be was something that still haunted him, would forever do, it was that kind of things that make or break a man.

To him, it did both.

Yet one cannot become what he is alone, he had friends now, true friends, those of the kind that would stuck with you until the end of times, who would gladly accompany him to jail, laugh at the moment of their capture, then break of so said jail because they had awesome powers and can basically screw armies apart with just a nod.

It was them that helped pick up the pieces of his broken life, he was alone, no world, the people he once thought as friends catalogued him as an object, specimen 'BM-03' as if that designation could take his humanity, what made him human.

Now he knew what had to be done, what truly had to be done in order to end this nightmare, once and for all.

"This is Shinji Ikari, pilot of Evangelion Test type Unit-01…codename ONI" Shinji began, his body floated on the entry plug, filled with LCL, the 360 degree panoramic vision he shared with the purple behemoth made him feel like he was actually on the field of battle, not inside a 200 meter tall cyborg who was also his mother's former soul recipient.

"I know you can hear me, all of you" he hissed, his eyes narrowed at the sight in front of him, in front of him he had at least six Evangelions in front of him, all of different colors, all of them armed to bear, all of them his childhood friends.

All of them enemies.

Turning around he spotted the other army, this one was a mock-up of the other army, this one was at least twelve eva's, each one of them the same model, Unit-00 model, the 'vessels of ADAM' they were called, all piloted by Rei clones and with Dummy Plug systems backing them up in the off-chance the pilots die, above them the Nemesis series, floating lazily and slowly approaching him, he sneered, his father was really hell-bend on taking him down after he found out what had happened to Yui's soul after Shinji got his act together, and got Unit-01 some nice upgrades.

Looking up, his eyes narrowed even more, if there was something Shinji could relate with current Misato was hate for something, in this case with the winged, pale looking Evangelions floating above him in a circle, like overgrown vultures waiting for the carnage to conclude to feast on the corpses, these ones were SEELE's answer to WILLE, NERV and him.

This was the closest thing to an all out brawl, no quarters, no mercy.

Willing Unit-01 to turn, he faced once more WILLE's eva army.

"I know why you all are here" he continued, "Vengeance, hate, a grand scenario to be completed" he added, with his mind he willed Unit-01 to idly spin the Spear of Cassius that it held on its right hand, the pair of Cassius, the Spear of Longinus held on its left hand.

"I'll have you know, that if you want me, you better come with the intent to truly kill me…no more choker bombs" he held his rage at that, and the fate that fell to Kaworu, the only person on this world that he could call friend, and had given his life for him, love not in the romantic sense, just love, love for a friend.

He held the same for him, regardless that he was the last angel, and with it the last of his kind.

"No more intricate plans" he added, this one aimed to NERV and its commander.

"No more Machiavellian scenarios" his gaze went upwards, his hate for those monsters flying above him no cleared to whoever was hearing him.

"It ends here and now, you want me?" Shinji challenged, no longer the wimpy kid and doormat that was forced to pilot the doomsday weapon, now a man who knew what he wanted, and how to get it.

It was no surprise to him that one of the holographic screens on his entry plug opened, his gaze never wavered even when six extra more opened…they hadn't age one bit.

"You sound full of yourself gaki Shinji"

For a minute he smiled, it was small, and it was enough to incite the only one who wasn't an eva pilot, her angry gaze hidden under thick shades.

"I am…then again you would doubt me in that regard" he said, then he smiled, such smile turned feral, he found joy in the way every person that was piloting the Evangelions recoiled under his fierce gaze, now knowing this was no last stand, this was the last fight on a long war, every participant now present to end this, once and for all.

"So, let me show it to you" he began, "kommen Sie auf mich! Ich darf Sie alle!" he said it, there it was, Shinji Ikari had challenged the world, three armies against him.

Unit-01 let out a roar as Shinji challenged the world, planning to repay it all the shit he had lived.

"IKUSO!"

* * *

**kommen Sie auf mich! Ich darf Sie alle: come at me! I dare you all!**

* * *

_**well, there you have it people, I hope this one-shot stirs your mind, I want to read reviews with crazy reactions and theories as of why Shinji has two memories set, what this tragedy was, what will happen, how he came to this point, i want you all to brainstrom and tell me what you think.**_

_**until a next time, Hypn0s signs off.**_


End file.
